


Mika esta... ¿"Embarazada"?

by Fallingdown



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, MIKA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mikred, Posible MPREG, Subido en HBM, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca dudes del poder de los errores.<br/>Salamanca va a ser algo inolvidable para Mika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Errores y comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi 1° intento en este fandom. Como ya había dicho es casi o completamente nulo :c … Así que acá estoy, divulgando un poco de esta pareja rara C: … (Si alguien se pregunta de donde salió la respuesta es fácil. Son dos personalidades completamente diferentes, que están en ámbitos casi tan iguales como diferentes y bueno, nunca falta la fan loca- yo- que cree que quedarían cute~ <3 )   
> Sin más, mil perdones por los errores xD...

Llegó al hotel vistiendo una sudadera gris y el mismo pantalón de show.

 

Se sacó la ropa dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre la silla.

 

-Maldito complejo perfeccionista- maldijo por lo bajo.

 

Su rostro aún estaba un poco sonrojado. Estaba en maldito punto de no poder diferenciar si era por Show que acababa de dar o las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

 

-Exacto querido Mika, solamente a vos se te ocurre decir “I´m Pregnant” delante de todo tu público.- susurró ofuscado a la vez que se tiraba sobre la cama solo con unos bóxers blancos. Se quedo un minuto serio, hasta que comenzó a reírse a cargadas y daba vueltas en su ya-no-tan-perfectamente tendida cama.- ¡Vamos! ¿No se me pudo ocurrir más que agradecer por que estuviesen contentos por mí?- su rostro se fue tornando cada vez más sonrojado a falta del aire.

 

Unos suaves golpes lo hicieron callar. Por ahí entraron Jim y David dos de sus compañeros de banda. Estaban tan acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo junto a él que el “pudor”, lo habían olvidado muchos show atrás.

 

-No importa que estés embarazado o no- bromeó Jimmy a la vez que lo obligaba a sentarse y así poderse acomodar en su lugar. Mika solo hizo un pequeño mohín-. Tenes que comer más que nada por el pequeño que llevas dentro…

 

El barítono lo miró con una ceja en alto.

 

-¡Jim!- riñó el rubio a la vez que corría un poco más a Mika para poderse sentar él también.

 

-¡Hey!- bramó el más joven- ¿Tanto les cuesta darse la vuelta chicos? Es una cama de dos plazas, no un catre.

 

-Lo que pasa es que _los_ queremos mucho y no queremos estar lejos de _ustedes_ ¿No es así _Mika Jr?_ \- susurró al vientre completamente plano del cantante.

 

Mika los miró con un deje de odio. Sabía que ese error le iba a valer muchas bromas.

 

-En todo caso es mi hijo- dijo ofuscado a la vez que cubría su abdomen desnudo con sus brazos.- Así que él tampoco quiere que ustedes estén a menos de un brazo de distancia ¿Ok?- Guardó un poco de silencio a la vez que agregaba con tono inocente- A no ser que…- si estaba “embarazado” no le quedaba más que disfrutarlo.

 

-¿A no ser qué qué?- preguntaron los hombres a la vez. Pronto se arrepentirían y Mika lo gozaría.

 

 


	2. De Pancitas y panecillos.

Capitulo 2: De Pancitas y panecillos.

 

 

-¿A no ser qué qué?- preguntaron ambos hombres a la vez.

-A no ser que nos traigan algunos de esos cupcakes glaseados de recepción.- sonrió complacido ante sus rostros.

-¿Por qué no los vas a buscar vos?- respondió casi por inercia David.

-Porque yo soy el embarazado.- contraatacó el cantante.

-Si estuvieras embarazado, no tendrías que comer tanta azúcar y grasa. Te pondrías gordo y Jared no le querría dar un hermanito a Mika Jr.- Agregó Jim, sin darse cuenta como Mika estrechaba sus ojos- Posiblemente te dejaría por algún joven modelo de Calvin Klein. Ya sabes, del tipo bien marcado sin nada, de nada, de nada de rollitos -Mika cerró un poco los ojos e hizo toda la fuerza posible para que sus ojos se aguaran. Se dio cuenta que lo había hecho bien cuando cayó la 1° lagrima seguidas por varias. Jim paró su mini-diarrea verbal al notar como lloraba-.¿M-Mika estás bien?

El nombrado sorbió un poco la mucosidad y los miró con ojos acusadores.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo?- susurró con voz rota. En el momento que vio como ambos perdían el color agradeció los tips que le había dado Anna (Una de sus últimas maquilladoras) sobre cómo controlar a las personas en periodos raros como el embarazo. “Las lagrimas nunca fallan y es mejor si agregas algo de culpabilidad. Si lo haces bien los vas a tener a tus pies” sabias y perfectas palabras.- Nosotros nada más queremos Cupcakes, nada más y… y…- Aferró sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió allí su rostro solo para no reírse.- ¡¿Y vos me decis que estoy gordo y que el padre de mi hijo me va a dejar?!- Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sollozar y cuando sintió la fría mano de David recorriendo su espalda se dio cuenta que lo había logrado.

-Okey Mika. Vos ganas… pero báñate y acostaste mientras volvemos ¿Ok?- el susodicho alzó la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa -con dos marcados hoyuelos- a la vez que se levantaba e iba a al baño.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos rubios suspiraron y se miraron fijo.

-Si existiera la posibilidad que Mika pudiese quedar embarazado…- comenzó Jimmy.

-…Juró que castro a Leto con mis propias manos…- terminó David para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero e ir a buscarle los dulces al cantante.- Pero en algún punto sería divertido- agregó luego de salir de la habitación junto a su compañero. Jim no dijo nada y solo alzó una de sus cejas para que continuara- ¡Vamos Jimmy! Me vas a decir que no tendría algo de lindo o tierno ver a nuestro Mika con una barriga de 7 o 8 meses…

-Aclaremos algo ¿Sí?- el otro rubio se paró, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la recepción.- ¿Qué podría tener de lindo, tierno, adorable o cualquier otro sinónimo, un Mika super hormonado, con cambios de humor, más que sensible e irritable? ¡Sin contar los Shows! No es capaz de tener un acústico sin saltar para todos lados… ¿Con un vientre más avanzado? ¡Dios libre a la pequeña criatura!- con dramatismo pasó su mano por su rostro.- Además ¿No seríamos nosotros los que aguantásemos sus cambios?

-En eso estás equivocado amigo mío- dijo David a la vez que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo obligaba a avanzar-. Quien lo cuidaría sería el padre del niño. Nosotros seríamos los tíos que le regalan condones sin que sus padres se den cuenta… ¿Además no sería bueno para todos nosotros tener a un mini-barítono ligero con mucho rulos y ojos celestes? Eso sí sería tierno y adorable.- susurró muy despacio, pero lo suficientemente cerca del rostro ajeno para que lo pudiese escuchar. Jimmy se sonrojo y solo asistió lentamente.

-Algo de razón tenés.- aclaró luego de unos minutos. Apartándose del agarre y caminando lo más dignamente a la recepción, sonriéndole coqueto a la mujer.- Aunque…- viró la vista y la clavó en las mini-tortitas.- a lo mejor sea verdad y necesitemos algo así.

 

 

Mika había cumplido con su parte y se había dado un reconfortante baño. Al salir de la bañera solo se preocupó por ponerse una toalla y situarse frente al espejo.

Desde que hacía unas horas esas palabras habían salido de su boca no dejaba de preguntarse…   
-¿Qué pasaría si estuviera embarazado?....- se dio media vuelta quedando de perfil al vidrio que lo reflejaba. Sonrió un poco a la vez que arqueaba un poco su espalda y tomaba todo el aire que le fuera posible. Luego simplemente acaricio aquella protuberancia que podría llegar a confundirse con un vientre muy bien formado de una embarazada, sin pechos, pero embarazada al fin, de unos tres meses- Jennifer o Lily…- susurró quedo a la vez que lo tocaba con delicadeza- Orión o Jared Jr. por que no…- agregó con un tono que rozaba lo sarcástico y lo cariñoso. Rió suave, mientras se incorporaba y notaba como aquella forma desaparecía. Después su mano vago por su pecho, notando la falta total de vello (resultado de haber perdido una apuesta con Cherisa), como así, la falta de ese algo que le hubiese permitido portar a un bebé en su interior. Hubiese sido muy lindo, un bebé con una parte de Jared y una parte de él, corriendo por todo el set antes del show.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensueño. Salió de la baño y se fijó que solo había una pequeña bandeja de con sus cupcakes sobre ella. A un lado había una nota que seguramente de David, Jimmy no tendría la paciencia para hacerlo sabiendo que se lo podría haber gritado. La nota era simple: “Mika, acá tenes tus malditas tortas. Te vas a poner gorda y Jared te va a cambiar por un modelo. No digas que no te lo dije. Xoxo David y Jimmy. P.D: Son de agua de rosas y chocolate blanco, la mujer dijo que eran los único que no le daban nauseas cuando estaba embarazada.”

El vocal sintió como su cara se cambiaba de color… ¿Se habría atrevido a decirle eso de la recepcionista? Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro al darse que sí, seguramente se lo habría dicho.

Tomó un boxér blanco del cajón de la cómoda que estaba entre las puertas. Una vez que se lo puso, tomó una tortita y se tiró a la cama llevando consigo su teléfono celular.

Gimió de gusto al sentir el chocolate blanco invadiendo sus papilas gustativas y el glaseado desasiéndose en su boca. Le daría una muy buena propina a esa mujer por recomendar que le llevasen eso. Con la mano libre, tocó un poco la pantalla de su móvil y pronto de escuchó un tono de marcar.

\- _¿Hola?_ \- respondió una ronca y rasposa del otro lado.

-¡Hola, amor!- el tono del barítono salió más agudo de lo que esperaba. Mordió un poco más del dulce y balanceo un poco sus largas piernas. Escuchó un suspiró y su novio tardó un poco en responder.

\- _¿Qué quéres?_ \- preguntó cortante y de mala forma. Mika sintió como su corazón se paraba. Dejó el cupcake a medio comer sobre el acolchado blanco se sentó.

-Jared, no te veo desde hace 2 meses. ¿No es obvio que por lo menos quiera hablar con vos unos minutos al día?- Su cuerpo temblaba y trató de regular un poco su respiración. Se escuchó otro suspiro.

- _Hoy no._ \- dijo aún más frío. Antes de que Mika pudiese contraatacar se escuchó un _“Dale Jared”_ proveniente de una fémina y la línea que se cortaba.

Mika quedó mirando a la nada misma, mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sin saber porque, llevó una mano a su vientre…

Continuará…

**Author's Note:**

> Va ser cortito y sin dramas. Super Rosita C: …  
> Mika va a disfrutar su pequeño error y ya veremos la reacción de Jared ante la “noticia”.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y los cometarios están muy bienvenidos~ Cx …
> 
> P.D: Todos los hechos se adelantan 5 años y con la diferencia de Jared Nace en 1975. Jared empieza con la música a los 18 y Mika igual.
> 
> Tiene una diferencia de 8 años. Leto saca su primer disco en 1997 y Mika lo hace en 2002.  
> Por lo tanto “Salamanca 2013”, sería “Salamanca 2007” C: (es porque no gusta tanta diferencia de edad :c)
> 
> Cariñotes~ <3


End file.
